


Since When Do You Know Stuff?

by courtinator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, BAMF Lydia Martin, Blood Loss, Bonding, Claustrophobia, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Isaac, Hurt Isaac Lahey, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac Lahey & Lydia Martin Friendship, Isaac Lahey is a Little Shit, Isaac Lahey's Past Abuse, Isaac Lahey-centric, Light Angst, Lydia Martin-centric, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Gore, Minor Original Character(s), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtinator/pseuds/courtinator
Summary: Isaac and Lydia are stuck working together to track a new problem that’s rolled into town.  They are not pleased.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey & Lydia Martin, Vernon Boyd & Isaac Lahey & Erica Reyes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Since When Do You Know Stuff?

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the rave. Allison’s mom wasn’t bitten, so she hasn’t sided with Gerard. Lydia has been told about the supernatural, but doesn't know she’s a banshee.

Isaac wasn’t sure how he got here first, but he’d been waiting for about ten minutes now for someone else to show up. He didn’t even want to be here, but Derek had ordered them all to help Scott with whatever he wanted. It was weird having to play along with Derek’s recruitment of the other werewolf, but he couldn’t really say no to his Alpha. And he had to admit, it was nice being on the same side, instead of working against each other and having his ass kicked each time. But doing these weird little side quests, while they had bigger fish to fry, was getting kind of old.

They should’ve been working on figuring out how to deal with Jackson, but some dumb Omega had rolled into town and was causing problems. Not the murdery kind yet, at least that they knew of, but who knew how far it would go. Derek wanted to just kill him and be done with it, but Scott wanted a chance to reason with him first. And then Derek wanted whatever Scott wanted evidently. Isaac wanted to steer clear of the whole thing, since the last time he saw an Omega was the time one had been snacking on a rotten corpse. That was a whole other breed of weird that Isaac didn’t want to deal with.

So now he was standing at the entrance to a tunnel, waiting for everyone else to come. Isaac wasn’t sure how they figured out this was the place the guy was hiding out in, but he didn’t bother asking any questions. He just went where they told him. Isaac was used to following orders without question, thanks to his dad, but it was getting kind of old already. He understood the hierarchy within a pack for the most part, but was annoyed at the idea that Scott could waltz in and have authority over him. It wasn’t that he thought Scott was a bad guy, especially after he showed a surprising amount of care toward him at the rave, but having one master was enough.

A car was pulling up so he stood from where he was resting against a tree. He didn’t recognize it, but it seemed like everyone in this town had so many to choose from. Isaac didn’t even have his bike anymore and there was no way he’d ask Derek for anything like that. He could probably easily steal one from somewhere, but that seemed too big bad wolf, even for him. Isaac wasn’t expecting the petite redhead to pop out of the car, that was for sure.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, giving her a quick once over. She was wearing a short dress and crazy high heels. Not really the gear for traipsing around in some tunnels looking for a werewolf.

“I’m here to help, if that’s any of your business,” she responded primly, flipping her hair over one shoulder. Isaac hadn’t had much contact with the girl, after the whole trying to kill her thing.

“Since when do you know stuff?” Isaac asked, wincing at how dumb he sounded. This is why he didn’t talk.

“I know a lot of stuff, but if you’re referencing all this werewolf nonsense, Allison told me a few days ago. She didn’t really have a choice, after you all tried to kill me,” Lydia said, raising a perfectly plucked brow in his direction.

“Sorry about that, but in our defense, we thought you were a rampaging lizard monster,” Isaac muttered, again cursing the fact he’d gotten here so early. Everyone else had a ride here and he still got here first? “That still doesn’t really explain what you’re doing here. This is dangerous.”

“Oh, I can’t be here because I’m just a weak girl?” Lydia challenged, stepping up to confront him head on. He still had to look down to maintain eye contact due to their massive height difference, even with her heels. “Allison could kill you without breaking a sweat.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Isaac mumbled, nodding at her clothes. “Although she usually wears something a bit more practical. And carries weapons.”

“Well, where are your weapons?” Lydia shot back, not intimidated in the slightest.

“I am the weapon,” Isaac grinned, flicking out his claws on one hand. She opened her mouth to lob something back at him, probably something completely emasculating that he wouldn’t be able to argue against, when a faint sound reached his ears. Isaac put a finger to his mouth, tipping his head in the direction of where he heard the noise come from. It was barely audible, but he swore he could hear movement coming from inside the tunnel. If that was the Omega, this could be their best chance to catch him.

“What is it?” Lydia whispered, mimicking his motions, even though she wouldn’t be able to hear what he could.

“I heard something. I think he’s close,” Isaac whispered back, hoping the Omega wasn’t paying attention as much as he was. Ambushing would be easier if their presence wasn’t already given away. “I’m gonna go down there. Stay here and wait for the others.”

“I’m going with you,” Lydia insisted. Isaac scoffed, looking back at her and groaning when he realized she was dead serious.

“I’m not going to be responsible for protecting you,” Isaac argued, pointing back toward her car. “Just sit and wait for the others.”

“So you’re gonna leave me here at the mercy of whatever could be lurking in these woods?” Lydia asked, glaring up at him.

“I can’t wait! This could be our only shot!” Isaac insisted, once again cursing everyone else for not being here yet. Beacon Hills was not that big.

“Guess you have no choice,” Lydia snickered, walking toward the opening. Isaac sighed, catching up with her and grabbing her arm firmly, but gently.

“You stay right next to me and do what I say,” Isaac demanded, resigned to her company. If he was doing this, he had to make sure she stayed safe. Stiles would definitely find a way to kill him if she got hurt. Lydia shot him a little self satisfied smile, gesturing for him to lead the way. Isaac sighed again, carefully creaking open the rusted door.

The first thing to hit him was the smell. It was a damp, moldy sewage smell and he turned and gagged before he could stop himself. Super wolf smelling wasn’t his favorite new ability. This was a good spot to hide, since tracking would be almost impossible. At least Lydia was having a hard time with the smell too, if that little whimper and nose twitch were anything to go by.

“Maybe next time they’ll hide out in a five star hotel?” Isaac snickered, glad he wasn’t the only one suffering through this. He was kind of a dick.

Isaac crept forward, putting all his focus in his senses. Every little sound seemed to echo down these underground paths, especially the clacking of Lydia’s shoes. Isaac would probably hand her over to the Omega for that reason alone, Stiles be damned. He thought he heard something coming from their left, so he waved Lydia along and started down that path. Isaac could tell she was trying to control the sounds she was making, but every accidental click was sending a chill up his spine. He kept reminding himself that he wasn’t trapped down here, the exit wasn’t blocked, and he could leave anytime he wanted. He was not going to have a claustrophobia induced panic attack in front of Lydia Martin.

“How are you sweating? It’s freezing down here,” Lydia hissed, rubbing at her bare arms. Isaac wiped his brow with the back of his hand, finally noticing the fine sheen that had accumulated on his skin. He would like to blame it on his sweatshirt, but he knew it wasn’t just that.

“I would’ve worn my spaghetti strap top too, but I didn’t want us to match,” Isaac mumbled, rolling his eyes at her. He could offer her his shirt, warming her up and giving him more air in the process, but he wasn’t a gentleman.

“I doubt you could pull it off,” Lydia snapped, but he swore he caught the hint of a smile cross her lips. Was being a jerk winning her over? He just didn’t understand women.

“You’re probably right,” Isaac muttered, putting his finger back up to his lips. They could chat and gossip some other time, not while he was trying to track a possibly psychotic Omega. He hadn’t heard anything in a few minutes and he hoped that didn’t mean the guy had escaped. Did he kind of want to be the hero this time? Maybe. Was he hoping to redeem himself after the failed mission at the rave? Yep. Isaac couldn’t completely be blamed for that whole thing going south, since he did everything that was asked of him. Next time, they’d know to bring more drugs, if there was a next time. Isaac really hoped there wasn’t.

They walked along in silence the next few minutes, Isaac focusing on anything but his growing panic. His stupid dad and that stupid freezer. Being locked up with Erica and Jackson had been bullshit too, but at least he was in control then. He was in control now too though. Isaac was the hunter, not the prey. And he had a built in diversion with Lydia here. It wasn’t like he’d throw her in the path of danger, but accidents happened. They paused at a fork in the path, trying to determine the correct way to go. Isaac honestly didn’t know.

“You’re terrible at this,” Lydia moaned after they’d stood in one spot for a few minutes. She wasn’t wrong, but hearing it didn’t help.

“Wanna split up?” Isaac sneered, glaring down at her.

“I’m never going anywhere with you again,” Lydia hissed, poking at his chest.

“Promise?” Isaac asked, grabbing at her wrist to stop her assault. Her finger was like a sharp little woodpecker. They stayed locked in a staring contest, neither of them willing to admit defeat and look away first. This was definitely not the time for this battle of wills, which they learned soon enough, when a body barreled into them from behind Isaac’s back. Isaac instinctively pulled Lydia to his chest, tucking his arms around her to shield her body as best he could as they tumbled and rolled on the ground.

Isaac popped back up to his feet with a snarl, standing face to face with the man they’d been looking for. He looked pretty normal, more normal than you’d expect someone who lived in a sewer to look. He was maybe around 40 years old and average height, but he wasn’t going to discount his power. That hit from earlier was no joke. Isaac flicked out his claws, preparing himself for battle.

“Wait!” Lydia called, picking herself up off the ground and standing beside him. “We didn’t come here to fight. We just want to talk.” The Omega snorted, flicking his eyes over toward her before resuming his stare at Isaac. Isaac had the same reaction, but reined it in. This guy wasn’t looking to have a nice conversation about why local farm life was going missing. And Isaac was hoping he wasn’t looking to upgrade his menu to include strawberry blondes.

“You come onto my turf and start making demands?” the Omega growled, flashing unearthly blue eyes. Of course he had murder eyes, because they weren’t in enough shit as it was. Gold eyes he could work with. They’d be on a level playing field. But now, he would just ooze Beta weakness.

“You’ve been drawing too much attention to yourself and that’s dangerous for my pack. We’re giving you a chance to leave town before we resort to more unsavory methods,” Lydia said sternly, tipping her chin up in superiority. Well, no one could ever say Lydia wasn’t a badass. But she was currently writing checks that would be taken out of Isaac’s ass. And since when was she pack? That was a question for another time. Right now, Isaac had to deal with a guy who looked a second away from snapping his teeth around Lydia’s throat.

“Oh, I’m gonna have fun killing you,” the omega laughed, stepping forward and flashing his fangs. That was all Isaac needed to hear, effectively calling an end to this peace summit with a flash of his own teeth. He pushed Lydia behind him, dodging a swipe of claws at the last second. This is exactly what he didn’t want. If Scott could kick his ass without breaking a sweat, this accomplished killer would have no problem. He could probably excuse previous performances on the fact that he hadn’t really wanted to kill Scott, but technicalities wouldn’t help him now. This was real and happening and he had to pull out every trick he knew if he wanted to survive.

Isaac tried to keep himself a moving target, making less than predictable movements. His options were a bit limited though, since he couldn’t allow the Omega to get in between him and Lydia. She was completely vulnerable down here and easy pickings if the guy decided to use her as a hostage. And dammit if that wouldn’t work on Isaac, no matter what he told himself. He was such a sucker. 

He got a lucky strike in, raking his claws along the man’s side and then following it up with a kick to the chest. It was actually pretty impressive, and the Omega fell back hard on his shoulder with a loud crack. Maybe this wouldn’t be as hard as he thought. Then the man chuckled, sitting up and snapping his arm back into place like it was nothing. Isaac shot a wide eyed glance back at Lydia, seeing his feelings mirrored on her face. They were in way over their heads.

“Run!” Isaac shouted, aiming a sharp kick to the side of the downed Omega’s head. Lydia actually listened, trotting faster than he thought she’d be able to on heels that high. Isaac was right behind her, urging her on as they retraced their steps to the entrance of this shitty tunnel system. They needed backup to deal with this guy and each other wasn’t cutting it. Lydia’s ankle suddenly rolled a bit, Isaac catching her before she could hit the ground.

“I can’t run like this!” she gasped, rubbing at her leg. Isaac groaned, looking back in the direction they ran from. He didn’t hear any movement, but that didn’t mean much. Isaac pulled his sweatshirt off his body, thrusting it in Lydia’s face.

“Tie this around your waist,” he directed, flapping his hand at her to hurry her up.

“What?” Lydia asked, doing as he told her.

“I’m gonna carry you over my shoulder and I think we’d both be more comfortable if you weren’t exposed in the process,” Isaac whispered, holding his hands out to pick her up.

“That’s oddly considerate coming from you,” Lydia commented, giving him an appreciative smile. Isaac grumbled under his breath, heaving her over his shoulder and taking off at his increased speed. He was glad his cheek wasn’t pressed against Lydia’s bare thigh as she bounced along with him. If they kept at this pace, they would be above ground in a matter of minutes. Just so long as they didn’t run into any obstacles.

When would he learn to stop thinking these things?

A claw came out of nowhere, slicing cleanly through his achilles tendon. Isaac staggered, dropping Lydia as gently as he could as his leg gave out in pure agony. She bounced on her slightly cushioned butt, scooting away from the menacingly approaching Omega. Lydia tried grabbing at Isaac’s shoulders to pull him along, but he was too busy writhing in pain. This hurt was different than any hurt he’d experienced before. His father was probably looking up and taking notes from hell. Isaac could feel the blood pouring from his wound, puddling around his foot. He couldn’t run like this, not until he started healing. He was a sitting duck.

“Go!” Isaac groaned, urging her to take off before the Omega decided he was done toying with them and killed them outright. She hesitated before sprinting off toward the exit. Isaac was a little discouraged, even though she did what he asked. He couldn’t realistically expect Lydia to stick around and risk her life fighting for someone like him. No one had before.

“Aw, your girlfriend left you?” the Omega chuckled, circling Isaac’s prone form. This was just a game for him now. “She won’t get far.” Isaac growled, kicking out with his uninjured leg. The Omega easily dodged the sloppy move, laughing at his poor attempt. If he got out of this alive, the training sessions with Derek were gonna get bumped up exponentially.

Isaac rolled onto his back, using his arms to drag himself to lean against the wall. Staying on his stomach in the middle of the tunnel was leaving him too exposed. The Omega was just watching him struggle, much like his father would do when Isaac would try to slink away before things went too far. He’d let Isaac get so close to freedom before drawing him back in, relishing in the resignation that would flit across his face. Isaac had quite enough of sadistic bastards.

“My friends are coming, and they won’t let you get away with this,” Isaac said, trying to sound brave.

“You won’t be alive to see it,” the Omega grinned, sliding over and gripping him around the collar. He pulled Isaac up, slamming his back against the wall and holding him there. Isaac struggled in his grasp, but the Omega just bounced his head off the wall, leaving him dazed. Was this really how he was gonna go out? Murdered underground and alone. Ironically, given his previous job, Isaac never wanted to be buried. He had this fear that his soul would be trapped awake in his body for all eternity, and he didn’t want to spend it in a box. He’d always thought something like drifting out to sea sounded nice. Something open where his body could just be free.

There was still a little bit of fight left in him, so he clawed at the man holding him, his movements wild, but hoping he’d get in a lucky strike. He could feel some shallow connections, but nothing substantial enough to set him free. The fact that the Omega was just drawing this out was pissing him off, even if it did give him a better chance at being rescued. But he figured the man would just wait until he heard the others coming, then slit his throat so he could die seeing just how close he was to being saved. Isaac knew a sadist when he saw one.

He threw his head forward suddenly, relishing in the sharp crack of the Omega’s nose shattering. That just made him angry though, shifting his hands to wrap around Isaac’s neck. Isaac tried to gasp in a breath, but his throat was closed. Of course suffocation was another one of his worst fears, going hand in hand with his claustrophobia. Too bad his dad was already dead, they could’ve gone out for beers and compared notes. Isaac batted weakly at the man’s hands, feeling his vision start to blur. What a way to go.

“F’k you,” Isaac choked out, using the last of his breath for one more act of defiance. It surprisingly got the Omega to let go of his throat. But before Isaac could appreciate his renewed ability to breathe, the man sunk his teeth into the junction between his neck and shoulder. Isaac shouted, feeling his legs turn to jelly as the man clamped down into his flesh, ripping him apart and spilling his hot blood down the side of his body.

Even though he was actively dying, Isaac found he was most bothered by the intimacy of it. Almost every touch he’d received in his short life had been one of pain. He could admit that his moments with Erica and Jackson on the dance floor had been kind of hot, but that had been ruined by the claws to his stomach. He should’ve taken the chance to ask Erica and Boyd if they wanted to experiment a little, but it was too late now. Isaac knew he was fading fast if he was thinking about sex at a time like this, but better than thinking of his current situation. There wasn’t really any hope left for him.

Until the day he died, he didn’t think he’d ever see anything as beautiful as Lydia Martin springing out of the shadows, wielding a high heeled shoe above her head like a weapon and slamming the point into the neck of his would be murderer. He understood now why Stiles worshiped her. The Omega pulled back and roared in anger, letting Isaac go and grabbing at his own neck. Isaac slid to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut, staring in morbid fascination at the shoe protruding from the other man’s neck. Who knew shoes could be so sharp? The Omega yanked out the heel, sending a spray of blood across the room. Well, now they matched.

Lydia was standing with her other shoe raised and ready, facing the killer head on like some final girl in a slasher movie. What role did Isaac play in this? The comic relief friend that just squeaked by in the end? Definitely not the boyfriend. Hopefully not the last victim.

“I am gonna kill you slow,” the Omega snarled, dragging his feet as he moved toward Lydia. Isaac hated to say it, but all the spunk in the world wasn’t going to save Lydia right now. He had to do something. Isaac took a page out of the Omega’s playbook, introducing fangs into the equation. He pushed himself off the wall, flinging his body into the man’s legs. Isaac sunk his teeth into the back of the man’s knee, not stopping until he’d detached a chunk of something important. The Omega fell, kicking Isaac in the face to force him off. It didn’t work for long though.

There was something primal triggered in him at the taste of the blood that was sitting on his tongue. Isaac felt the surge of wolf flow through him, masking any pain or fatigue he’d just been feeling. He bit down on his ankle, dishing out a little payback. The Omega howled, trying to pull himself away, but Isaac wouldn’t be deterred. He moved to the other leg, jamming his claws into the thigh and dragging them down, rendering both legs useless. Isaac climbed onto the man’s back, swiftly snapping both of his arms. It echoed horribly in this tunnel, but Isaac couldn’t stop. The man’s soft whimpers were like angel’s singing in his ears. He needed to kill this man. Isaac wrapped his clawed fingers around the Omega’s throat, prepared to rip it out and end this once and for all.

“Isaac,” Lydia whispered, huddled against the wall. Isaac stared up at her, his mind confused as to why she looked so scared. They were winning. This was almost over. He looked down at his prey, watching as the man seemed to waver and go a little blurry. Isaac blinked to clear his vision, noticing something drip down on him. And it wasn’t the blood they were both covered in this time.

Was he really about to kill someone? Could he do that? Sure, the man was probably seconds away from killing both of them earlier, but was that who Isaac was? Was he more like his dad than he’d ever want to believe? The rage had blinded him so fully, it was like he wasn’t in control of his actions anymore, and that was damn scary. He hadn’t gone past the point of no return though.

Isaac grabbed the Omega’s hair and smashed his head against the ground, knocking him unconscious. His part in this was over. The rest of the pack could decide what to do now. Isaac plopped back onto his butt, shaking slightly as his blood fueled adrenaline slowly leaked out of his body. He was starting to feel his own wounds again and he couldn’t tell if he was healing or not.

“Are you back?” Lydia asked hesitantly, carefully stepping over to his side. Isaac nodded, not trusting his voice yet. She stooped down in front of him, checking over his nasty bite wound. She winced in sympathy, patting his cheek before standing back up. “We need to get out of here. The pack should be at the entrance by now.”

“I don’t know if I can,” Isaac admitted, finally feeling the cold Lydia had been complaining about earlier. That probably wasn’t a good sign. “Just go without me and bring back help.”

“I don’t remember the way,” Lydia said, astoundingly obvious in her lie.

“You gonna carry me this time?” Isaac joked, feeling warmed by the fact she was making an excuse not to leave him behind.

“As if. I’m already going to be walking barefoot in this gunk. You owe me a very fancy pedicure,” Lydia huffed, sticking her hand out to offer him help up. It was a struggle getting upright again, Lydia pulling as hard as she could and still not being much help. Isaac staggered back into the wall, feeling an ungodly shooting sensation climb his leg every time he put weight on his destroyed ankle. Lydia threw his arm over her shoulders, trying to take as much of his weight as possible. She was so tiny, but she had heart. They began the slow process of dragging themselves toward the exit, Isaac trying to muffle his constant whimpers.

“Thanks for coming back for me,” he gasped, biting his lip as his foot caught on a crack.

“Did you really think I’d leave you there?” Lydia scoffed, not commenting on his sounds of pain.

“Wouldn’t have blamed you,” Isaac mumbled, and he was being honest. He never blamed his brother for leaving him with his dad either. Even though Cam knew how bad it was firsthand, he couldn’t begrudge him for taking off the first chance he got. Isaac just wished it had worked out better for him.

“Pack doesn’t abandon pack,” Lydia responded firmly and Isaac cracked a smile. She wasn’t wrong.

The walk seemed to take ages, even though realistically Isaac knew it could’ve only been a few minutes. The pain was making it feel like they were making no progress at all. Isaac had lost the ability to speak, so Lydia had taken to quietly murmuring about anything she could think of. Isaac didn’t think he’d ever know as much about silk as he did right now, but anything was better than the silence or his own sounds of pain.

They finally got to the door and Isaac wanted to weep in relief. He could practically taste the delicious fresh air of the outside world. Lydia gripped the handle, forcing the old door to open with a groan. He should’ve expected the arrow he found pointing in his direction, but blood loss.

“Don’t shoot!” Lydia shouted, trying to block his body with her tiny one. He said it once and he’d say it again. She was a badass.

“Oh my God!” Stiles shouted, rushing over to check on Lydia. Isaac just noticed he might’ve bled on her a bit. Scott came over and grabbed him before he could fall to the ground, dragging him over to lean against one of the cars.

“What the hell happened?” Derek demanded, looking over the gruesome scene.

“We found him,” Isaac mumbled, letting his head drop to lean on Scott’s shoulder. Scott was a good guy.

“Are you hurt?” Stiles shrieked, fluttering his hands around Lydia’s body. She smacked his hand away, straightening her hair.

“It’s not my blood. I’m completely unharmed,” Lydia said, crossing her arms. She was quite a sight though, from her blood splattered upper body, to the sweatshirt still tied around her waist, all the way to the bare feet covered in dirt and other things Isaac didn’t want to think about.

“You gotta get him. Don’t let him get away,” Isaac muttered, letting Scott tip his head back to check his eyes. He must not look good, if Scott’s face was anything to go by.

“Where is he?” Derek asked, already stalking toward the entrance. He was probably desperate to get to some violence, instead of staying out here to deal with the aftermath.

“Follow the blood,” Isaac chuckled, waving a hand at his neck. He grabbed Scott’s arm, pushing him toward Derek. “Go with him.” Scott nodded, giving his shoulder one last pat before darting behind Derek and disappearing into the tunnel.

“Will someone please tell me what happened?” Stiles pleaded, still hovering around Lydia. “Isaac looks like someone straight out of a zombie movie.” Isaac snorted, letting loose a fresh wave of pain. He shifted against the ground, trying to escape the discomfort. A soft piece of fabric was suddenly pressed against his wound and he looked up to stare into the steady brown eyes of his packmate.

“Hey Boyd,” Isaac smiled softly, patting his hand. “We should have sex.”

“Whoa!” Stiles shouted, looking around to the rest of the group for their reactions. Boyd seemed frozen in shock. Maybe Isaac shouldn’t have said that.

“With Erica too,” Isaac added, as if that would make anything better. She snorted from somewhere above him, crouching down to join their little huddle.

“Let’s talk about that when all your blood is back in your body,” Erica suggested, ruffling his hair and kissing him on the forehead. At least that wasn’t an outright no.

Lydia started giving them a brief rundown, making both of them sound really tough and cool. He wasn’t going to argue against it. Allison had a look of pride on her face when Lydia got to the shoe part and Isaac couldn’t blame her. Girl power for the win.

“We saved each other,” Lydia finished, giving him a small appreciative look.

“Yeah we did,” Isaac agreed, before promptly passing out.

He woke up pretty soon after, bouncing in the backseat of Derek’s car with his head in Erica’s lap. He still felt pretty sluggish, but Erica gently petting his hair made everything seem worth it.

“You’re beautiful,” Isaac murmured, shooting her a lopsided grin as she rolled her eyes.

“And you’ve lost half your blood volume,” Erica snorted, scratching at a spot behind his ear that made him purr. He could get used to this touching that didn’t end in pain stuff.

“Where we going?” Isaac asked, feeling dizzy anytime he tried to look out the window.

“Deaton’s,” Derek answered gruffly from the driver’s seat. “You aren’t healing like you should be.”

“I’m sorry,” Isaac mumbled, feeling oddly ashamed. His dumb body wasn’t doing its job and he was making his Alpha angry. “I’m okay.” Isaac tried to push himself up, but Erica easily pinned him down.

“No dumbass, that was just Derek’s way of saying he’s worried about you and going to take care of you,” Erica said, pushing at the back of Derek’s seat. Derek just grunted in response, but that was good enough for Isaac.

“Okay,” Isaac accepted, sinking back into Erica’s embrace. She always smelled so good. “I don’t think we should invite him to the sex though.”

“What!” Derek shouted, barely stopping the car from swerving into another lane. Isaac figured this was a good time to pass out again.

The next time Isaac woke up, his head was a lot clearer. That wasn’t really a good thing, since he remembered all the propositions he’d thrown out there for a romp between the sheets. Maybe dying wouldn’t have been such a bad thing.

“Look who finally decided to wake up,” Lydia said from her spot beside him. Was he really laying on the metal exam table in Deaton’s office like a sick dog? Okay, oddly fitting, he could admit.

“How long’s it been?” Isaac asked, slowly lifting himself into a seated position, dangling his long legs over the side of the table.

“Not long. Just enough time for Deaton to pump some fluids back into you. Evidently you lost so much blood that it hindered your ability to heal quickly, so he set you up with some saline mixed with a little bit of fancy herbs to help get your body back on track,” Lydia explained, gesturing to the needle taped to the back of his hand that he hadn’t noticed.

“Huh,” Isaac nodded, glancing over his body as much as he could. The bite wound felt a lot better, but his ankle still burned like hell. He wasn’t worried about it anymore though. “Did they find him?”

“Yes,” Lydia answered, fiddling with the ends of her hair a little. “All Derek said was he’d taken care of it.” Well, that was all that needed to be said really. Isaac could live without the details.

“Where is he?” Isaac asked, hoping they all hadn’t left him here alone with Lydia. It wasn’t that he didn’t like her, especially after what they went through together today, but it still wasn’t like they were truly friends.

“He’s giving Boyd and Erica a safe sex lecture,” Lydia said with a smirk. Isaac groaned, covering his face with his untethered hand.

“Oh God, I’m never gonna live that down, am I?” Isaac mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

“Not likely,” Lydia giggled, reveling in his discomfort. It felt kind of nice though, once Isaac could get over himself. It was just teasing, not the mean spirited bullying he was used to from his father. Isaac was in on the joke this time, not being made into one. “We made a pretty good team back there.”

“Yeah we did,” Isaac agreed.

“You aren’t as bad as I thought you were.”

“Same,” Isaac snorted, rolling his eyes. “Let’s not do it again though.”

“Definitely not!” Lydia laughed, leaning against the side of the table. “I think my fighting days are over for a while. But I could use someone to stand in the back with me, making fun of everyone else.”

“Lydia Martin,” Isaac said seriously, grabbing her hand with an exaggerated intensity, “I’m your guy.” They both burst out into quiet giggles, letting the stress of the day wash away from them. They’d come pretty far from where they’d started, genuinely distrustful of each other, but now they were pack. And Isaac had to admit that it felt good. This group may be a mess at times, but they were slowly finding their footing.

Now all Isaac needed to do was find Erica and Boyd.


End file.
